


Atop the Astronomy Tower

by BunnyBopper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBopper/pseuds/BunnyBopper
Summary: Watching the snow from up on the astronomy tower is the one part of Christmas Severus enjoys. Trust Remus to ruin it.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 219





	Atop the Astronomy Tower

One of the few things which could always be counted upon was that, on Christmas Eve at Hogwarts, there would always be snow. Elsewhere in the Highlands of Scotland this time of year there could be hail, sleet, or rain that whipped sideways into your face so hard it stung. But snow? That was a rarity. Here though, there were always calm, fluffy flakes that floated silently to the ground and covered everything in white. Some kind of magic must have be involved. Whether it was put in place by the founders centuries ago or whether Albus himself painstakingly cast the charms every year, Severus didn't know, but he appreciated it all the same.

It had become sort of a Christmas Eve tradition, watching the snow fall from atop the astronomy tower. He could stand up here for hours watching the twirling white dance past his face. He enjoyed the sense of peace that came with it. The tranquillity. At least, _most_ years he enjoyed it.

“Ah, pardon me Severus. I didn't realise you were here.”

The corner of Severus' mouth twitched in annoyance. Trust Lupin to spoil the one pleasure he allowed himself to indulge in. He gave the man a quick once over then turned back to look out into the night. Perhaps if Severus was rude enough to him he would leave. It was a tactic that worked on most people.

“Would it be bothersome if I joined you?”

Severus' eyes rolled up to the sky as he silently prayed for strength. Of course: Remus Lupin wasn't like most people. When Severus was cold and stand-offish, Remus would meet him with openness and warmth. When he was venomous and downright cruel, Remus would show him an infuriating amount of patience. It was all very frustrating. He really didn't have the energy for it tonight.

“Please feel free, Lupin. You know how much I enjoy your company,” Severus drawled.

He felt the man move forward towards the balcony on which he stood. Remus' light footsteps came to a stop once he reached Severus' side. Under the lamplight, Severus stole another sideways glance at him. He was looking just as bedraggled as usual, the pasty complexion and impressive bags under his eyes betrayed the recent full moon. Still he appeared content as he lay one arm against the snow-covered railing and smiled at him.

“My...it's beautiful up here,” he said, looking up into the falling snow.

“Hmm,” Severus replied non-committally.

He wouldn't leave. Wouldn't give Lupin the satisfaction. This was his spot. He'd been coming here for years. And he wasn't going to respond to his attempt at casual conversation. No. He wasn't going to speak to him at all. No matter how uncomfortable things got. Severus' tolerance for these kind of situations would be far higher than Remu-

“Just what are you doing up here anyway Lupin? Scouring the castle for more boggarts to delight your students with?”

Damn it.

Remus laughed softly. “No no, we've moved on a fair bit since then.

“Not far enough it would seem,” Severus remarked with a well practiced sneer. “Judging by what I saw when I took over your class...”

“Perhaps you caught them on an off day,” Lupin said breezily. “Actually...I still haven't thanked you properly for what you did.”

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose before giving Remus his most patronising look. “You thanked me several times Lupin. You even wrote me a card.” Which he promptly threw straight in the bin of course. Well he meant to. It might still be hanging around his quarters somewhere...

“Not for teaching the class.” Remus turned to face him fully. “For the subject matter you chose.”

Oh great. So that's what was coming. Had Lupin really chosen Christmas Eve to finally confront him? Or was he simply going to use the opportunity he had to push Severus off the top of the astronomy tower with no witnesses? Make it look like an accident? But what Lupin said next actually sounded genuine.

“I really appreciated it,” he continued. “I didn't know quite how I was going to broach the topic myself. That textbook has so much misinformation in it and I...well I'm just grateful you spared me the experience.”

Severus was stunned. He searched Lupin's eyes for any trace of sarcasm, for deception, but found none. It was true that his decision to cover werewolves had been mostly motivated by a petty sense of revenge but he may have, briefly, considered Lupin's potential feelings around teaching a class full of children the dangers of one of the dark creatures he just happened to be himself. He hadn't expected Lupin to see it that way though.

“Don't mention it,” Severus said finally. “And, if it's any comfort, I doubt any of the students here are bright enough to put two and two together.”

Remus laughed again, this time throwing his head all the way back and seeming fully at ease. “Perhaps, although you might not give them enough credit. You worked it out at their age after all...”

“Yes well, I doubt any of them pay as much attention to you as I did back then,” he replied dismissively. As soon as the words were out of his mouth Severus realised the implications of what he'd just said.

“Is that so?” Remus teased. “Just how much attention were you paying to me?”

“You know perfectly well that's not what I meant,” Severus snapped, feeling his cheeks go embarrassingly hot.

“Hmm...” said Remus, mimicking the same non-committal tone that Severus had used earlier.

It was hard to pinpoint quite when the snide comments had turned into playful quips. When the arguing had turned into more of an easy back-and-forth. The subtle insults had become less antagonistic and turned into more of a game that both of them seemed to enjoy. Severus wasn't entirely sure what was going on between them but he knew he wasn't going to respond to any more of Lupin's ridiculous insinuations.

He tried to focus again on the beauty of the falling snow. Felt a few of the icy flakes hit his face and melt instantly. Severus never cast any warming charms when he was out here. He liked to fully experience the moment. Lupin, however, must have been getting cold with only that flimsy travelling cloak to keep out the chill. It didn't seem to be bothering him though as they shared the silence together. It was less uncomfortable now. In fact, it was almost pleasant. Perhaps it wasn't so bad to share this experience with someone else.

“How long are we going to keep this up?” asked Remus out of the blue.

“I'm sorry? Keep what up?”

“You know...this thing between us.”

“There most certainly is not a 'thing'!”

“Oh really? I think the castle would beg to differ.”

Without taking his eyes off Severus, Remus extended his hand upward towards the archway above them. A sprig of mistletoe was magically unfurling over their heads. Severus' eyes widened at the sight before springing back away from it and the man beside him.

“That's...ah...this is a well known meeting point for students. It merely reacted to our presence.”

Remus moved forward again to close the distance between them Severus had created. “And I think _you_ know perfectly well that's not how it works...”

He was so close now Severus could smell the sweetness of his breath. Was that Phillius' special Christmas brandy? Definitely. The man forced it upon anyone who happened to enter the staff room this time of year. That explained Lupin's uncharacteristic boldness then. And the bedroom eyes.

“You never answered my question,” began an equally uncharacteristic flustered Severus. “What are you doing up here? Except bothering me of course.”

Severus stood his ground. Again, he wasn't...he wasn't going to give Lupin the satisfaction.

“Looking for you,” Remus breathed against his mouth. “Obviously.”

“We're not children anymore Lupin,” Severus whispered back. “You can stop mocking me now.”

The heat of Remus' hands burned against the sides of Severus' winter-chilled face as he pulled him in close. And then there was the roughness of his cheeks. The taste of brandy. Warmth spread through Severus as if he had become equally intoxicated.

The kiss was short. Remus broke away first and looked him dead on, assessing his reaction.

“I'm not mocking you. I never have,” he said firmly.

And to Severus' shock, those amber eyes told the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I bashed this out in a few hours coz I wanted it done for Christmas Eve. Enjoy the Christmas fluff!


End file.
